


Scariligeous

by Jabba_the_slut



Series: The desecrated alter [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, M/M, Not Qui-Gon friendly, Obsessive Behavior, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabba_the_slut/pseuds/Jabba_the_slut
Summary: Posing as a messiah of sorts, Anakin Skywalker gains jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn's trust and is brought to the sacred Jedi Temple. Little do the Jedi know, the young boy is not what they think he is.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The desecrated alter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981976
Comments: 37
Kudos: 169





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> So in this AU the Jedi are monks, and sith are demons that they have to occasionally exorcise. It also doesn't take place in space, and has weird religous imigary.
> 
> Also, you do not need to read the first part in the series to understand this one

Anakin was bad luck. Or at least that’s what the other padawans whispered behind his back. The other children had never liked him, he came too late, he was too emotional, too different. He tried to ignore what they said, but it was hard, especially because he knew what they said was true. 

Until the age of nine Anakin lived a hard, but happy life with his mother. While he wasn’t always sure when there’d be food on the table, he always knew he was loved. By nine and a half years Anakin would become an orphan. No one knew how the fire started, they only knew that it destroyed the apartment building and killed everyone inside, except poor Ani. Desperate, Anakin wound up taking to the streets for food, as he was now alone in the world. He ended up being taken in by a gang of other street kids, the oldest being fifteen and the youngest being Anakin. 

Because Anakin was the youngest, and most inexperienced, he wasn’t on pickpocket duty. Anakin’s job was to beg for money and food, as he was still young and pitiful. People tend to turn their noses up at the older children, as though it was their fault for having nothing, so only Anakin took to begging. But it wasn’t enough, there were too many mouths to feed. As the days grew colder, one of the younger children fell ill. It was time for Anakin to learn how to pickpocket. With all the tips and lessons one could get before it was just a lack of experience that was needed, Anakin picked out his target. His target was a tall man, with long brown hair, and a serene look on his face. Walking quietly, Anakin approached his target from behind. Quickly, as to not get caught, he snatched the man’s coin pouch from his person. Yes! He had done it, as he turned to make a speedy getaway his arm was snatched. The man had realized what Anakin had done and was now gripping him tightly. “Hey,” the man said, “what are you doing?”

Struggling in his grip, Anakin felt tears prick his eyes. Fear choked the noise from his mouth, he needed to get away, they needed the money, and if he gets labeled a thief he can’t go back to the group, and no one would trust him again. “Let me GO,” the words tore from his throat.

Tears began to run down his face, the hysterical sobs building up in his throat, he was going to die here. Through his tears Anakin saw the man crouch down as though to appear less threatening. “Shh, it’s okay, I’m not mad. I just want you to know that many people wouldn’t take too kindly to being robbed.”

Breathing heavily, Anakin attempted to calm down. He needed to figure a way out of this. As he stared at the man Anakin could help but think that this man was an idiot. A gullible idiot. Anakin had a way of convincing people to do things he wanted, he was unusually persuasive, and tended to understand the things that weren’t said. He also could tell a person’s character, this man was a good person, and he would do well to use him to better his life. Blinking up at the man, tears still in his eyes, Anakin began to work his magic. “ Will you help me?”

The man had the face that one makes before they try to gently turn down someone’s request for help. Desperately Anakin mental cried out to any deity that may be listening, this could be his only chance at a better life. To escape the horrors of this life he would crawl, steal, and kill to have a safer, happier life, no matter the cost. As though the heavens heard his plea the sun broke through the cloudy sky to shine softly on the back of his head. Realizing that this might be the final chance to convince the man he pulled the wool that covered his eyes, he let him see the colors of his soul so that the man may decide that he was worthwhile. It was easy to hide the darkened spots, as they were translucent, and small. 

The man wet his lips before speaking, the wool gently placed over his eyes once more. “ Yes,” he spoke, barely more than a whisper, “I will help you. What is your name, child?”

“Anakin”

From there the man tried to convince Anakin that he meant no harm, and was a Jedi. These were things Anakin already knew, for the gods had already told him this, his instincts telling him everything he would need to know. Giddy, Anakin turned to the man, waiting to be carried, for he was malnourished, and small for his age, he would tire quickly. The man, no, Qui-Gon seemed to understand what he was expecting, picked him up and placed him on his shoulders. Yes, it appeared he was finally on the path to where he was meant to be.

…

Perhaps he was too hasty. For Anakin’s path was not as clear and concrete as one might hope. There was the old troll, who sat and judged Anakin, speaking out on how he is too old. He was a bump on what should be a smooth road. Tired from the long trip to the temple, Anakin was beginning to lose patience. The troll would say something, and then the scary bald man would agree and add something else. The other old hags would mummer and nod everytime baldy or the troll spoke. Gods above, was it annoying. So what if he was old? He was still younger than any of them. In the grand scheme of things his age was of little importance. Anakin was beginning to zone out, could he not have eaten some food before they started to interrogate him? 

His vision was beginning to blur, but Anakin forced himself to stand up straight, he had to prove his worthiness. He remembers his mom trying to instill some manners into him, it had worked, mostly. He missed his mom, her smile, her laugh, the warm hugs that he knew she would always be willing to give him, he missed her terribly. Oh, they were asking about his family. Wanting this to be over he tells them about his mom, about the fire. This seems to please them. It makes his blood simmer, the slow roast that would spread over years, kept a small flame at all times, the type that at the end, no one was expecting to burn the forest down. For now though that moment was the spark onto dry kindling, ready to begin its trail of destruction. Tuning in one last time, Anakin heard them say that he may stay, though they started to argue about something else, pleased that he now had a roof over his head Anakin promptly fainted.


	2. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Obi-Wan appears!!!

Anakin woke up in a bed, with people pouring water down his throat. Pleased to see that he was awake the head healer proceeded to hand him a small bowl of soup, so that he may eat something, while not causing him to throw up. After eating his fill Anakin laid back down, exhaustion seeped down into his bones. Happy at finally being somewhere dry and warm, Anakin drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up once more the sun had set, the room dark, the only light spilling from the cracked door at the end of the hall. Confused as to what woke him up anakin rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Glancing around the room he saw that Qui-Gon was standing a few feet away, head bent as he talked to a shorter man. Angry words were being whispered between the two. “-that is quite the title to burden a young child with,” the smaller man whispered to Qui-Gon.

“Of course I am certain. You should trust me”

Anakin must have missed the beginning of the conversation. “Sorry master, I shouldn’t question your judgement,” the man proceeded to stare down at his feet, the room too dark to see his expression.

“Padawan, there is something I must tell you.”

The man’s head snapped back up so that he may look at Qui-Gon’s face,“What is it?”

“ Anakin,” Qui-Gon gestured toward where Anakin lay, the boy quickly putting his head back down, “he will need a teacher. He needs someone to train him, he needs me.”

The man opened his mouth as if to speak when Qui-Gon continued,“I must train the boy. You are ready to be knighted, and the force has brought the boy to me. I cannot turn my back on the will of the force.”

At that the man took a step back, as if recoiling from what Qui-Gon had just said.“Why,” the man finally uttered.

“I already told you why. I would be a fool to ignore the will of the force. You will make a wonderful jedi.”

At that Qui-Gon took a step back, his body language signalling that the conversation was over. “I am going to go eat, goodnight padawan,” at that Qui-Gon turned and left the room.

The younger man stood there, appearing to be shell shocked. Anakin couldn’t help but feel guilty, he had not realized that him coming to the temple would mean that he was replacing someone. Yes, he knew that there would be people affected by him choosing to come to the temple, but still, he never expected to directly see the consequences of his actions. 

But, this was a price that he was willing to pay, his safety for someone else's happiness. Hopefully the man would recover, and Anakin would most likely never have to deal with the repercussions that came with Qui-Gon training him. Having reassured himself, Anakin snuggled further into the blanket, to try and go back to sleep. Taking one last glance at the man before he shut his eyes, Anakin froze. He saw the man's soul and his face simultaneously. The man was an angel! The type his mother used to tell him about. The type he used to pray to the gods to send him.

"This man," the gods whispered, " is your angel."

Ahh, the road was not led by Qui-Gon, no it was to be guided by the most bright aura. The brightness of the man's soul was not dimmed by his struggles with the dark, but rather shined brighter because of it. He would be Anakin's. 

As though he could suddenly feel the wave of possessiveness, the man turned to stare at Anakin. The two, frozen with shock proceeded to blankly stare at the other, neither expecting to make awkward eye contact. Anakin snapped out of it first, but instead of averting his eyes, he instead drank in the other’s face. There were tears running down the man’s face, his angel had been crying. Crying because of Qui-Gon, because of him. This was unacceptable, he should never feel sad enough for tears to fall from his eyes. He needed to fix this, to prevent it from ever happening again. 

The man hastily wiped his eyes, as if to hide the fact that he had been crying moments before. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” the man’s voice was soft, and lightly accented. It was perfect, it was a voice that should never be filled with sorrow. He had nothing to apologize for.

“It’s okay, you didn’t wake me,” Anakin had to get this man to understand that he would be the one at fault, not him. 

The man’s face subtly shifted from concerned to embarrassed, “how much of the conversation did you hear?”

“Not much,” Anakin lied, “ I only woke up right before Qui-Gon left.

“Oh, that’s good. ”

The man looked utterly defeated, he had to fix this. “ My name’s Anakin, what’s your’s?” Anakin shot him his most trustworthy smile.

The man looked skeptically at the boy. He after all wasn’t planning on trying to befriend his replacement. For a split second Anakin worried that the man would sneer at him for daring to be familiar with him. For who was he to talk to an angel, he simply would never compare to this man. But his fears were for not, as the man answered him. “Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan. Obi-wan. It was a good name. A perfect name. Obi-Wan, yes it was perfect, rolled off the tongue, and sophisticated enough to suit him. He liked it, no he loved it. The perfect name for the perfect man. A name for the man that would be his. 

Oh, he had been neglecting his angel, the man had been crying and needed to be soothed. “Are you okay?”

The question appeared to startle the ma- Obi-Wan. “Yes, I’m fine, thank you for asking.” His mother always said that when someone said they were fine, it really meant that they weren’t doing okay but didn’t want to worry those around them. This meant that his angel had lied to spare him his feelings. He was far too kind, to spare a boy his pain, and instead suffer in silence. It was also something his mother warned him about, while it might seem noble to “spare” others your pain, you instead were hurting yourself. Gods, he missed his mother. She always knew what to do, how to make things better. 

While Anakin was lost in thought, trying to figure out what to say, Obi-Wan turned to leave. “Well then, goodnight,” with a small bow he began to head towards the door.

This effectively snapped the boy out of his own head. He could not allow his angel and him to part on bad terms. “I’m SORRY!” he hadn’t meant to exclaim that.

Obi-Wan froze, “what?”

“I didn’t mean to take your place,” Anakin rushed, “ I don’t care if Qui-gon himself trains me!” 

Obi-Wan looked at the boy in disbelief. ‘The child had heard more than he let on’, Obi-Wan realized. “I assure you, I will be alright, you should probably try and get some more sleep. Goodnight.” Obi-Wan continued towards the door, walking quickly, and left before Anakin could say a final goodbye.

Anakin couldn’t help but feel a little put out, his angel had quickly cut him out. How could he ever hope to make things better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't wait to get to the more interesting parts ಥ_ಥ


	3. Outcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's obsession grows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are still trudging through the young Anakin times, but good news is that things are slowly picking up

Because of Qui-Gon’s stubbornness Obi-Wan had a rushed knighting, and immediately afterwards Qui-Gon took Anakin as a padawan. This fact caused Anakin to lose hope for ever winning his angel over. But the gods, or rather what he now knew as the force told him Obi-wan was to be his, so he would find a way. He always found a way to turn an impossible situation. 

It had been two months since he first came to the temple, and he was...adjusting. The other padawans didn’t like him, he was new, an outsider, and his angel was away on his first mission and hadn’t managed to come back yet. Anakin couldn’t help but hate it here. Yes, he had warm food, but no one liked him except Qui-Gon, and he idealized him rather than viewing him as a ten year old boy. Or rather, Qui-Gon didn't see Anakin as a person, but rather as a tool for salvation. It was aggravating. 

If you are seen as a deity, people tend to ignore your mortal problems. Any confusion Anakin had about meditating, or his classes, it was answered with vague answers, indirect and philosophical. Nightmares he had were thought to be an internal reflection, or a metaphor for humanity as a whole. Nevermind that Anakin had vivid dreams of golden eyed demons, and heard shadows whisper in the dark. He was only ten, and while his life had caused him to mature faster, he still longed for comfort after a nightmare, or the occasional hug, even a pat on the shoulder would suffice. He needed comfort, a reminder that he was not alone, that the creatures that whispered to him in the night weren't correct, that he had people who truly cared about him. But Qui-Gon was a good jedi, and he knew that the boy must forsake attachments, and that by doing so he was helping him ascend. His self righteous attitude pushed the boy further away from him every day.

Anakin had never felt so alone. The loneliness was made unbearable by the fact that the temple was teaming with people. He just wanted to see his angel once more.

Two and a half months at the temple, his angel returned. Of course no one told Anakin this, nor would Obi-Wan be rushing to find his replacement. Anakin probably wouldn’t ever have found out, had he not run into Obi-Wan as he walked to his room. “Obi-Wan!” Anakin exclaimed.

The young man startled at that, he hadn’t wanted to see the boy so early in the morning... or at all. “Hello, Anakin.”

Anakin beamed up at Obi-Wan. This was the perfect time to talk! “How was your trip? Did you exorcise any sith? Did you meet any interesting people?” Anakin beamed up at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stifled a sigh, he was exhausted and could use a nap. He was starting to get cranky, with Anakin firing off questions, and hopping excited circles around him. "Anakin I'm exhausted. We can talk at a later date." 

Anakin stopped walking, instead staring as Obi-Wan walked off. 'I must have annoyed him,' he thought to himself, ' he doesn't want to talk to me.' But Obi-Wan had said they could talk later, perhaps his angel tolerated him. 

  
  


…

  
  


Over the course of the next two weeks however, Anakin didn't see his angel once. He was beginning to suspect that he was avoiding him. Anakin couldn't crack the code on how to befriend him without being annoying. Sighing, Anakin shuffled off towards the greenhouse, he was on vegetable duty.

Heading towards the cabbages he continued to ponder. He needed to talk to Obi-Wan, a friendship cannot blossom in the dark. Not paying attention, Anakin bumped into someone. Frantically he bowed his head, so that he may issue out a proper apology. " I'm sorry for running into you, I'll pay closer attention next time." This was a well rehearsed line.

"It's okay, just be careful. Wouldn't want you to get hurt." 

Anakin's head snapped up. It was Obi-Wan! It was a sign from the force! " Obi-Wan!”

Obi-Wan peered down at the child, a strained smile gracing his face. “Anakin.”

“Have you come to tend to the vegetables as well?” Anakin questioned, pouring all his excitement and hopes into the question. 

Obi-Wan, when faced with such hopefulness found that he could not cooly reject the child. Mentally sighing, Obi-Wan nodded, and let himself be dragged off by the boy. Silently, Obi-Wan prayed that this would be a rare occurrence. 

  
  


…

Anakin was determined for this to not be a one time experience. He hadn’t felt so happy in years. Listening to Obi-Wan’s smooth voice as he explained how to tend to the fruits and vegetables. Of course, Anakin knew most of the necessary things needed, as he had been at the temple for almost three months now. But what was more important was the fact that Obi-Wan was willingly spending time with him. 

“Remember, you must treat the plants with the same kindness you would show any other living creature.”

Anakin nodded. It was as though the boy had turnt in a sponge, any guidance Obi-Wan gave him, he readily absorbed. Eager to learn from his angel, to prove his worth. So, with more gengleness than he had ever used, Anakin tended to the plants, carefully weeding and applying natural pesticides. He would show how kind and caring he could be. He would. 

It was late in the afternoon by the time they had finished. The sun dipped low in the sky, the days were short and cold. Pulling his robes tighter, Anakin stepped out of the greenhouse, turning to say goodbye to Obi-Wan. “Thank you for helping me today. I enjoyed you teaching me about the plants. See you later Obi-Wan,” with that he smiled up at the man, and began to turn away. 

Obi-Wan felt a twinge of guilt, the child was innocent. Not to mention that there were many other padawans in the greenhouse who didn’t so much as utter a hello to the boy. The poor boy probably had no friends and had decided to latch onto Obi-Wan. “Goodnight Anakin,” he whispered, the boy already having run off. Perhaps the child wasn’t as annoying as he initially thought.

  
  


…

  
  
  


Obi-Wan had acquired a shadow. Assuming Anakin didn't have any lessons or tasks, he would be following Obi-Wan. He of course was constantly trying to prove how useful he could be, by helping him do his daily tasks and offering to carry things. Of course the man oftentimes would only allow Anakin to carry anything if his arms were overflowing, and even then it was one or two items at most. 

Obi-Wan was kind and compassionate, he would actively listen to Anakin no matter how long the boy rambled on. He was wonderful! Obi-Wan was so much better than his own distant master and the padawans who viewed him as an outsider. Anakin was the happiest he had ever been, or least in a long while. 

Anakin couldn’t help but imagine a world where Obi-Wan was his master. Every day he would get to spend his training with Obi-Wan, who’s gentle encouragement would be the kindness he needed. He would flourish under Obi-Wan’s teachings, he could feel it. Anakin yearned to be able to turn to his master for guidance and be treated as a normal person. He wanted to be able to spend all his day with Obi-Wan, rather than any free time he had after basic lessons and padawan lessons. 

“This doesn’t have to be just a fantasy,” whispered a voice. 

Anakin whipped his head around, there was no one else in the hallway. “Who’s there?!” Anakin’s lips quivered.

The silence mocked him. Anakin scanned the darkened hallway once more, there appeared to be no one else in the hallway. However, he could feel another presence in the corner. The shadows deep and dark, hiding things that shouldn’t be there. Glaring at the corner, Anakin waited for the voice to speak up once more. 

Yellow eyes stared back at him, glowing in the dark. Anakin suppressed a whimper, he didn’t want to talk to the creature in the corner. He didn’t want to see its grotesque eyes. “You could have him, if you want.” 

Anakin imagined putting up walls around his inner thoughts, just like Obi-Wan had taught him. “Leave me alone!”

“Anakin, my boy. Think about it, Qui-Gon stands between you and your _**angel**_ _ ,  _ if you remove him, you could have everything you desire.”

Anakin angrily shook his head. While master Qui-Gon got on his last nerves, he had rescued Anakin from the streets, and was training him to be a jedi. He would not betray Qui-Gon like that, it would be wrong on too many levels. Not to mention he would not kill someone to further his goals. It would be unjust, cruel, and morally wrong. Not to mention, his angel would be disgusted with him, no matter how badly Qui-Gon had hurt him in the past. 

“He wouldn’t ever need to know,” the voice whispered once more.

“No, I won’t do it,” Anakin shook his head, “go away.”

Anakin quickly continued down the hallway, trying to put the voice and it’s temptations out of his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and kudos are appreciated.


	4. Insidious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot is actually beginning to move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone who commented on the last chapter. I ended up writing much faster than usual and decided to let y'all have this chapter earlier than usual

Things progressed as per usual. Anakin carried on with his training, and spent his free time following Obi-Wan. The main difference was that now Anakin very pointedly ignored the fact that he had heard the voice from the shadows. It had been two weeks since the shadows had spoken to him, and he did everything in his power to ignore that night. To ignore the horrible idea that it had planted in his head. 

The thought of killing Qui-Gon had been stuck floating around in his head ever since the voice suggested it. Though when he looked back on it, the voice never said anything about killing Qui-Gon. No, he had come to that horrible conclusion himself. But it didn't matter because he wouldn't and couldn't kill the man. So to entertain such thoughts would be nothing more than a waste of time.

But the thoughts kept returning. Every time Obi-Wan helped explain or taught Anakin something, he couldn't help but remember that it could be permanent. That everyday could be spent with Obi-Wan. These thoughts began to bleed into his time spent with Qui-Gon. Everytime he asked for guidance, for comfort, and instead was told how his struggles were aiding him on his journey, how 'he had to learn to fall so that he could fly', or whatever cryptic advice he could think of. 

Anakin decided he would ask Qui-Gon about the voice. He didn't want to tell his angel that he had conversed with something dark in the hallway. Walking down that same hallway with his master Anakin decided to ask while it was fresh on his mind. "Master, I saw something in the corner."

Qui-Gon didn't pause, his long legs still carrying him towards his destination. It was only after he realized that his padawan wasn't behind him did he stop. "Anakin, what are you doing?"

The boy gathered up his courage, "the other night, I saw something in the corner."

Qui-Gon peered at the boy questioning. "What are you talking about, my padawan?"

"I saw yellow eyes in the corner and a voice called out to me."

"Yellow eyes?" Qui-Gon stared at the boy, his eyebrows furrowing, "like a sith?"

"I think so"

Anakin could feel the joy and relief building in his chest, Qui-Gon was taking him seriously!

"Anakin, sith can't enter the temple," Qui-Gon shook his head in amusement, "you must have read one too many stories. Many padawans have fallen victim to seeing sith in every corner."

Anakin felt his heart drop, he didn't believe him. He was trying to confide in him, and Qui-Gon was laughing. He would not have come to him with this if he were not positive. Qui-Gon thought he was some type of deity, yet didn't believe that he may be able to see the hidden monster in the temple. He wanted to cry, why had he thought to tell Qui-Gon, the man swung between seeing him as a dumb child, and as some type of mythical being.

"Come now padawan, it's time for your time for your exorcism lesson." 

Qui-Gon continued down the hallway, not checking to see if his padawan was following him.

…

Later that night Anakin walked down the same hallway, remembering his failure. 'Stupid master,' he thought, 'never believes me.'

"That wasn't very smart of you," it was the voice.

Anakin whipped his head to stare at the glowing eyes. "How?"

"He never would have believed you. The jedi are too cocky, too proud. They cannot see what is right before their eyes. For too long have they dwelled in this temple, blind to the dark that still clings to the very foundations."

Anakin couldn't help but think the voice was very pretentious. It's quiet whispers uttered as though it alone held the secrets of the world. "Why are you here?" Anakin mentally prayed that the voice wouldn't give him a banthashit reason.

"For you my boy. To help you, to guide you. You need it. You deserve it. I am here to give you what you need, what you want. I am here to be a friend, a mentor, someone to help you on the journey to your full power."

So much for not getting a cryptic answer. Anakin, bored with more "adults" trying to give him questionable advice, turned to go to bed. He didn't care for what the voice had to offer. He was tired, and he planned to spend breakfast with Obi-Wan. "Where are you going," The voice demanded.

Anakin said nothing and continued to walk away. He owed the voice nothing. He let out a sigh of relief upon making it back to his room. Quickly he changed into his pajamas and got in the bed. He drifted off to sleep before he could notice that the eyes were glowing from the corner.

Anakin found himself in a dark hall. It looked grand with valued ceilings and dark stone pillars. Gapping, he could not look away from the large stained glass window that covered the back wall. It depicted a man, with one blue eye and one yellow. He was split down the middle, one side dark and the other light. On his left side he had a black leathery wing, and a yellow eye. His robes were a mix of dark brown and black. In his hand he held a sword, it was covered in blood. On his right side he wore tan robes, with a blue eye, and a white feathery wing. This hand held a sword as well, but it was clean of blood and glowed slightly blue. Upon his head was a set of horns, with a halo floating above. Anakin let his eyes drift towards what was behind the man.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Anakin spun around. Noticing that there was a throne, with a man sitting in it. A hood fell over the man's face. He was slouched, as though he could not sit up. Two pale wrinkled hands peaked out of his black robes. "Who are you? What is this place?"

The man cackled at the boy's questions. Yellow eyes gazing out from beneath the hood. "You do not recognize me?" 

The man's voice was scratchy, it crinkled like aging paper. Anakin simply shook his head, the cold hand of fear gripped throat. Coughing, the man tried to clear his throat. After hacking for a minute the man finally said, "I tried to talk to you earlier in the hallway." 

His voice had slipped into the quiet whisper that haunted Anakin in the night. "You!"

The man cackled once more, the laughter dissolving into coughs. Anakin started, he was beginning to worry that the man might die. "Master," called a voice from behind Anakin. 

A shadowy figure stepped forward, walking past Anakin and stopping to kneel in front of the throne. "Ah, Maul."

The old man had finally stopped coughing. "Good, good, I was beginning to worry that you would not show."

The man named Maul bowed his head once more. The man continued, "I need you to help show what happens to those who disrespect me, to those who disappoint me." 

Anakin could not hold back the whimper that escaped past his lips. The kneeling sith stood up slowly, turning towards the boy. The hood drawn over his head did not conceal the horns that were peeking out. His yellow eyes bore into Anakin's soul, peeling him apart, layer by layer. As he began to walk towards the child, his cloak moved, raising to reveal that he had two leathery wings, pitch black. Anakin dropped to his knees, scrambling backwards. "Don't be too rough with him," the man called out, "we still need him alive."

Anakin scrambled for purchase on the smooth stone floor. Maul grabbed the boy by his neck, raising him up to eye level. Anakin's hands ripped at the hand holding his throat, his legs uselessly kicking below him. Maul with his left hand pulled out a knife, waving it tauntingly in front of his face. His lips pulling back into a grotesque smile. Tears welled up in Anakin's eyes, he was going to die here. Slowly the sith lord drew his blade across his ribs. The cut burning, his body screaming out in pain. Nine more times he did that, before dropping the boy into a disheveled heap on the ground. "Now," the old man croaked out, "you will never cross me again, lest I give you a harsher punishment." 

Anakin sobbed quietly on the ground, what had he done that was so bad?

…

Anakin woke with a start, his dream still fresh in his mind. Lifting up his pajama shirt he glanced at his stomach. There across his ribs lay ten shallow cuts, the skin torn and jagged. It hadn't been just a dream.

Crying Anakin got dressed, carefully avoiding touching his wounds. He would show his master first, so that he would believe him. Anakin quickly set off, walking at such a speed that he was almost running. Stopping at Qui-Gon's door he started to knock before remembering that he was most likely in the bell tower. Turning on his heel, Anakin set off towards the bell tower.

Gasping for air Anakin stopped at the base of the stairs. Walking quickly had aggravated his wounds. Luckily for Anakin, Qui-Gon was just finishing his descent from the tower. "Anakin? What are you doing here?"

"Master, a sith lord attacked me last night in my dreams." 

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at this, not understanding the issue. "But when I woke up," Anakin continued, " the same cuts were there."

Qui-Gon shook his head, mirth on his face. "Anakin, nightmares are oftentimes provided as a way for your soul to sort through things. Some may be glimpses of the future but they tend to be vague, and not meant to be interpreted at face value. They are riddles that the Force has given you to sort through. While nightmares oftentimes feel real, they are a manifestation of your fear. And you my young padawan appear to fear the sith." 

Anakin was boiling with rage. He never took him seriously, always a lecture. No wonder the voice said the jedi were blind to what was in front of them, his own master wouldn't listen to him. Instead he was too caught up in listening to himself speak. 

"Anakin, you have nothing to fear as far as sith go. Sith can only possess people, they are far too weak to ever cross into the mortal realm. They are weak, and cowardly, they can only do harm when they have obtained complete control of a person. There has not been a physical sith in over a thousand years. The jedi of old have vanquished all the most powerful ones, and the entryways into the sith realm are all blocked off, only tiny gaps that allow the occasional weak sith to slip through." 

Anakin hated Qui-Gon. He had seen the sith in the corner, and had fallen into their great hall in his dreams. Yet Qui-Gon wouldn't even stop to listen to him. He was in pain, and scared, yet all Qui-Gon cared about was teaching Anakin the ways of the living force. Gritting his teeth he uttered, "thank you master, I should be on my way," and left.

Walking slowly, as to not further aggravate his ribs he made his way towards the mess hall. Anakin prayed that Obi-Wan was still there, as he was the only person he could trust right now. 

Heaving open the door that led to the dining area, Anakin sighed with relief, Obi-Wan was still there. The young man sat in the corner of the hall, slowly eating his porridge, as he was too engrossed in his book to eat properly. Anakin took a step, preparing to run over there before remembering that running was against the rules, and also he currently had injured ribs. Walking carefully, Anakin made his way over to Obi-Wan.

“Obi-Wan,” he whispered, not wishing to call attention to himself. 

The man snapped out of his reading haze to look at the child. The boy looked distressed, and had bags under his eyes. “Anakin, are you all right?”

Of course his angel would notice that something was wrong! Anakin could cry from his pain being seen. Though to Obi-Wan it looked like the child was crying because something was horribly wrong and not from relief. Gently Obi-Wan grabbed the child’s arm, and led him out of the hall, so they may have some privacy. “Anakin, what has happened? You’re crying.”

“Obi-Wan, I dreamt of sith lords last night, and one attacked me. Then when I woke up the cuts were still there.”

Obi-Wan looked puzzled at that. “Are you saying that a sith cut you in your dream? And that there are cuts physically on your body from said sith?”

His angel wasn’t going to believe him either! No one was going to believe him because to them he was just a stupid little boy. The demons would torture him while asleep, and when he was awake everyone would laugh at him. He missed home, where there were no stupid demons, and no stupid master. The only person he would miss would be Obi-Wan, but he also thought Anakin was an idiot, and would celebrate if he left. Tears had begun to pour down his face in thick rivers. He hated it here. He hated everyone. He wanted to go home; he missed his mom. Stupid fire, stupid Anakin. If only he hadn’t dreamt of playing in rivers of lava. If he only hadn’t learned to hold a flame in his hands, to create fire from nothing. He never should have tried! If he hadn’t his mom would still be alive, and he would have to live with stupid Qui-Gon. 

“-kin. Anakin. Anakin look at me.”

His angel was calling his name. Anakin lifted his eyes, his angel was crouched in front of him. Blinking away the tears, he felt his angel rub calming circles on his back. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe, I’ve got you.”

Anakin took a deep breath, shudders racking through his body. “There you go, nice and easy now.”

“Sorry.”

Obi-wan looked Anakin in the eyes, while lightly gripping his shoulders, “you have nothing to apologise for.”

Anakin nodded his head softly. He wasn't sure if he agreed, but if his angel didn't mind, then he would try to not beat himself up over it. “Now let's take a look at these wounds. Okay?”

Anakin nodded once more, and began to lift up his shirt so that he may see his injured ribs. The cuts had developed a green tint to the skin. Obi-Wan let out a gasp, his eyebrows furrowing in concern, “Oh, Anakin. You poor child, let's get you to the halls of healing.”

Obi-Wan gently took Anakin’s hand once more, and gently led him to the halls of healing. Glad that his wounds were being taken seriously and that his angel believed him, Anakin allowed himself a small smile. Upon arriving at the halls of healing he was quickly ushered to a bed to be looked at. However, Anakin’s mood quickly soured. The healer only saw faint cuts, appearing more as scars than recent and infected wounds. They simply told him that he shouldn’t come to the halls for such trivial things, and that they should be completely healed in a day or two. 

A line had formed between Obi-Wan’s eyebrows, and he couldn’t help but worry that it would become permanent. “How could they not see the wound,” Obi-Wan mused aloud, “it was right there.”

Anakin shrugged, “Does it matter? They wouldn’t have believed me anyways.”

Obi-Wan’s frown deepened, “Anakin, they would have believed you if they could see the wounds. They looked deliberate, and painful. They would have believed you.” The last sentence was more to reassure himself rather than the child. 

A snort escaped the boy. Even his own master didn’t believe him, the healers would be no different. Obi-Wan looked concerned once more. “I’m serious Anakin.”

“Qui-Gon didn’t believe me, he thought I was just whining about my nightmares. He was supposed to care, to believe me, and yet he didn’t! They care nothing about me, they never would have believed me, they would have thought I WAS LYING, THAT I WAS JUST BEING A FOOLISH LITTLE BOY!! Even YOU barely believe me!”

Tears had sprung up in his eyes once more. Anakin angrily wiped at his eyes, turning his back towards Obi-Wan. He hadn’t meant to lash out on his angel, but he was hurt and sad, no one believed him. He felt alone. Obi-Wan grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. “I’m sorry Anakin, you didn’t deserve that. I do believe you, I hesitated because it was highly unusual. But I do believe you.”

Anakin stifled a sob. The man truly was an angel. “Now,” Obi-Wan started once more, “lets go clean those wounds, okay?”

Anakin nodded, allowing himself to be steered towards Obi-Wan’s room. There, Obi-Wan would carefully tend to the boy’s wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is called insidious, and it has Sidious in it, so its inSIDIOUS. Sorry, this has been cracking me up for the past week. This is how far my sense of humor has fallen
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated


	5. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin has some tough choices to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, the child will be suffering physically again. It's nothing graphic, but justed wanted to give a heads up.

Anakin spent the next week running through the hallway where he had first heard the voice. He was terrified of having to talk to the voice, especially now that he knew that if he was rude the man would have his demon servant attack him. It was the hallway to his rooms and he could not continue this new routine forever. Late one night, as Anakin walked towards his room he felt the eyes on the back of his head. Stopping, he turned to face the glowing eyes. "Ah, my boy. Look at how well you learn, trained like the good dog you are."

Anakin ground his teeth, how dare the sith call him a dog. One day the sith would pay. "I feel your anger, your hatred. Good, gooood, this will help you."

The boy glared at the eyes. He stayed silent, refusing to talk to the voice. The man was not worth his time, he was only a shadowy figure in the corner, too weak to do anything now. "You need someone to train you, someone who understands your full potential. Someone who understands all sides of the force," the voice continued, "I can show you the way of the sith, I can show you how to control your power. To make sure you never lose control again...so you don't kill anyone else." 

Anakin flinched, how dare the voice mention his mother! How would the man know that the fire had been his fault, that he killed all those people? "How do you know about that?!"

The voice merely laughed, "I know many things Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin concentrated, the voice was not the only one who could know things they shouldn't. Searching the force, Anakin finally said, "I suppose you do, Sidious."

"See, look at how powerful you already are. Imagine what you could do with a teacher. You could do things beyond your imagination."

The boy couldn’t help but feel miffed. “If I have come this far I clearly am doing fine on my own.”

Sidious chuckled darkly, “My boy, you can go far on your own, but it is nothing compared to the power you could possess under me”

Anakin barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes, the sith was very dramatic. Just as he opened his mouth to speak the voice continued, "I know things that you would never find out on your own. For I have watched over you since birth. I know your life better than you, and because of that I understand your deepest desires. Thoughts that you won't even admit to yourself. I know what you need, to succeed, to be happy." 

Anakin who had been planning to snap back, paused. Sidious had said he had watched him since he was born, Anakin didn't know whether it was creepy or... well creepy but in a protective sense? Also there was the fact that he claimed to know what he wanted and had whispered back his innermost thoughts to him before. "What is it that I need?" 

He would play Sidious's game. "You need a teacher. You need me."

Anakin scoffed, yeah right. The sith was not dejected however, "if I train you, then you can have Obi-Wan. I will help you obtain him, but only if you train under me."

"How could  **_you_ ** help me get my angel," Anakin questioned.

"By teaching you to remove the obstacles. The unnecessary people who stand in your way," the voice paused, "like your master, Qui-Gon Jinn."

Anakin shook his head, that wasn't an option. It couldn't be. If he started to consider it, he would eventually do it. Sidious spoke up once more, "think about it my boy. I will return tomorrow."

The eyes blink out of existence, and Anakin hurried off to bed.

  
  


…

  
  


Anakin spent the next day in a haze. Could he do it, could he kill a man? He already knew the true answer and felt sick acknowledging it. How much longer could he dance around Sidious? How much longer till the sith got tired of waiting and decided to snatch him from his sleep? Sighing, Anakin pushed his food around on his plate. He wasn't hungry, lunch tasted like ash in his mouth. There had to be a way out of this. Perhaps he could train but not kill Qui-Gon, after all wasn't it just a reward? An even exchange for agreeing to train. Though why would someone work so hard to train him? It was very suspicious. 

Anakin let out a long suffering sigh, he needed to make up his mind. Though, he was beginning to think that there really wasn’t much of a choice. The old man would most likely not take no for an answer. But to willingly train under him would make him a sith. He didn’t think he wanted to be a sith, the masters in the temple told horror stories of the evil that the sith did. Though if he became a sith they wouldn’t be able to exorcise him, as he would not be possessing anyone, nor would he be possessed. Anakin felt as though it was no longer a moral debate but rather a question of physical safety. His survival was key, so he had to put aside whatever gross feelings came with his decision. 

  
  


…

  
  
  


A pit had formed in his stomach as he walked back towards his room. He had waited until it was dark before walking down the hallway, lest he run into anyone else while he spoke with the sith. Anakin paused by the dark corner, waiting for Sidious to speak. There was nothing, the eyes weren’t ominously hovering in their usual spot. Perhaps Sidious would not show. If he didn’t show it was better for Anakin, then he would not have to be trained by a sith lord. “Ah, Anakin,” Sidious whispered, his voice softer than usual.

Anakin tried to make eye contact but his eyes weren’t there. “Sidious. Where are your eyes,” Anakin wondered.

“Coming to the mortal realm takes much out of me, so today you shall only hear my voice.”

If he was weakened then does that mean he could die? Anakin hoped so. “My boy,” Sidous continued, “have you made your decision yet?”

“Yes,” he would not elaborate further, he wanted the sith to struggle, to wiggle like a fish.

“And?” Sidious sounded annoyed.

Anakin tilted his head as though he was confused, “and what?”

“Do not test me boy,” the man snarled, “you were given a choice last night, and you will tell me your choice so that I may decide what to do with you accordingly.”

The boy shuddered, this confirmed his thought that Sidious might try to kill him if he refused. “I will accept your teaching.”

“Good, good,” Sidious sounded pleased. 

As Anakin stood there he could slowly feel the presence of the sith fizzle out. Eventually he could no longer feel the sith lord and assumed it was safe to go to bed. Though why he felt safer in bed confused him, as that was when Sidious attacked him.

…

  
  


It wouldn't be till two nights later that Anakin once more found himself in the dark hall. The only light shining through the large stained glass window. A reddish hue lighting the black walls. Anakin dreaded turning to face the throne, knowing that he'd find Sidious slumped in the chair. He didn't want to see him, to see his sickly eyes and shriveled hands. 

To prolong the inevitable he stepped closer towards the window, peering through the glass. Outside of the hall was red, the sky a putrid color, and lava flowing freely in rivers. He had been here before. It was the night of the fire, he had played down on those banks as he danced through the flames. A fun, happy dream before the cold truth of reality. 

Anakin shook the thought from his head. It did not matter that he knew this place, but rather how he ended up here. Of course, he had a feeling it was Sidious's doing but how could the old sith manage it? Glancing once more out the window, Anakin steeled himself to face the old man. Turning around he warily peered at the sith. "Ahh, so you're finally done being a coward," Sidious cooed.

The boy simply glared at the man, not daring to snap back. "Now, my boy, it is time for your training to begin," Sidious snapped his fingers, "Maul shall help you."

Anakin could not hold back the shiver, he did not want to see the sith who had so viciously attacked him. The sith slipped from the shadows, his meincing figure loomed over the boy. Anakin was shivering. Was he to be punished once more? He could not contain such thoughts from running rampant. Maul had stopped to tower over him, saying nothing. Silently he drew his knife. Anakin flinched, he would be cut once more! The sith however simply handed it to him. Anakin paused, what was he doing? "Tis a sith blade," Maul hissed, "its blade carries a poison so potent that no mortal would survive. Soon you will learn how to forge one yourself."

This had been the blade that Maul had used on him. All he desired at this point was to stab the blade in between the sith's ribs. To make him cry out in pain. But he would not survive a fight with the demon, so he must wait. "Before you can learn the ways of the sith, you must first learn about yourself," Sidious croaked.

Anakin whipped his head to peer at the sith, what was the old man on about now? "What do you mean," Anakin questioned.

"That old fool you call your 'master' is right about one thing, you are the Messiah. Set to bring the sith back to our full glory. To unblock the gates that lead from hell to the mortal realm. My boy, you shall bring balance to the force."

There were two very different ideas of what balance to the force meant. To Qui-Gon it meant eradicating all darkness, and to Sidious it meant stomping out the light. Neither of which sounded like true balance to Anakin. Was the force not already balanced? Or was he to bring about the end of times, and this 'balance' was nothing more than deciding the victor? How could they expect him to manage this? Peering at the stained glass window, Anakin slowly zoned out, lost in his own head.

"Anakin!" 

He snapped back. Turning once more to look at Sidious. "You will learn how to control your sith powers, or be consumed by the fire within."

"So I already have these powers? You'll teach me nothing but control," Anakin questioned.

It was beginning to seem pointless. Why did he need Sidious in the first place? He cared not for power, not the type that could bring about the end of the world. 

Sidious, as though he could sense Anakin's thoughts said, "you have not reached your full power yet. What little power you have will act as a curse and do the same to your dear  _ angel _ as it once did to your mother. You must learn control, you will need your full power or the darkness will rip you to shreds."

"Then how do I gain my full power?"

"You must condemn your first soul to hell. Then you shall learn your full power."

So he would choose one soul to perish. A soul for a soul. His life for another's. Just so that he may save Obi-Wan from his own darkness. The force was cruel. "Must I condemn a particular person," Anakin finally asked.

"No, as a treat I shall let you choose."

"I will need time to decide, Lord Sidious."

"My title is Darth Sidious, but you my dear boy shall call me Master."

Anakin bit his tongue as he held back the rage fueled words and the grimace that came with it. "Yes," he paused scrunching up his face, " master."

"Good, we shall continue tomorrow night."

…

  
  
  


Anakin woke the next morning tired and confused, the contents of his “dream” from last night slowly coming back to him. He had found himself in the depths of the sith hells once more. It was an experience that he wished to never live through again. 

Huffing, Anakin flopped from his side onto his back. He didn't feel like getting up, he didn't want to go through the motions of the day. Pushing himself up into an upright position, Anakin sleepily rubbed his eyes. Slowly rising so that he may make his bed. The boy paused as he pulled his blankets up to the pillows; there was something there. It was the sith knife, it's ornate handle gleaming in the morning light. 

Anakin allowed himself to peer at the knife for only a minute before hiding it away. He had many things that needed to be done.

  
  


…

  
  


It wasn't until lunch time that Anakin realized that the sith hadn't taught him anything. Rather the man had blabbered on the entire time. The only good thing being the sith knife that had travelled with him.

The knife that he would tell no one about. Though if he did show someone, perhaps they could see that he wasn't lying. Anakin paused, was this not the exact plan that showed that his master does not listen to him? Had he not had physical proof then? It was worth a shot however. He would show him the knife before bed.

After all of his classes, and then the basic lessons that Obi-Wan provided, he would head to bed at almost ten o'clock. It was an awfully late time for a ten year old to go to sleep but Anakin had a jam packed schedule. 

Rushing to his room, Anakin quickly dug the knife out from the hole in the wall. It was covered by the baseboard and hidden well enough that you had to know it was there to find it. Upon pulling the knife out, Anakin realized he had no plan on how to transport the knife discreetly. Fidgeting, he put the knife in various different sections of his robes, careful not to stab himself. 

Stopping at Qui-Gon’s door, Anakin questioned if he was making a smart decision. The last two times had gone so poorly, that Anakin debated telling him at all. Deciding that he would allow Qui-Gon another chance the boy knocked. “Come in,” Qui-Gon called.

Anakin gently opened the door, pleased that Qui-Gon was already in his room. “Master,” Anakin started, “I have something that I must show you.”

Qui-Gon looked up from his book, turning away from his desk so that he may gaze at Anakin. “What is it, my padawan?”

Anakin gently drew the knife from out of his robes, setting it softly onto Qui-Gon’s desk. The man quietly gasped, picking up the elegant blade. “This is beautiful,” Qui-Gon said, “where ever did you find this?”

“It was under my pillow when I woke this morning. Last night in my dreams a sith lord gave it to me.”

“How marvelous,” Qui-Gon had either not heard what he said, or had ignored him.

Anakin’s eyebrow twitched, the old man never actually listened to him! “Master, did you hear what I said? It was given to me by a sith lord. It’s a SITH KNIFE.”

“Yes, yes, it is a sith knife,” Qui-Gon muttered distractedly. 

The boy resisted the urge to smack the man. How could he not see the problem with this? He had handed the man a literal sith blade, something made fatal to all mortals. “Thank you for this Anakin. I shall...hold onto it,” Qui-Gon made a shooing motion with his hand, refusing to look at the boy.

The burning fires of rage slowly filled his chest, he could no longer hear anything over the pounding of his heart. Anakin had not brought the blade to Qui-Gon for him to hold onto it like it was a mere trinket. It belonged to Anakin. He had brought it so that Qui-Gon could see that his dreams had physical consequences. “Give me the knife.”

The old fool actually looked up when he said that. “What?”

“The knife, it belongs to me. Give it back.”

“This is a sith knife, my very young padawan. It is far too dangerous for you, it being a blade that you don’t fully comprehend. It is extremely dangerous, it was made to-”

“Kill any mortal, I know,” interrupted Anakin.

Qui-Gon blinked at him, “I must keep the blade. It’s for your own safety.”

Anakin glowered at the man, “It is my knife, I want it back.”

This seemed to snap Qui-Gon out of his daze, his face contorting in anger. “You SPOILED CHILD, HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT THIS IS?! TIS NO MERE TRINKET.”

The man stood up from his seat, towering over the child. His fists were clenched in rage, his face turning a deep red. The knife was still clutched menacingly in his hand it’s poisonous blade pointed towards the boy. Anakin whimpered, his master had never been so angry, so terrifying. “YOU HAVE GIVEN IT TO ME, IT IS  _ MINE _ ,” a deranged smile formed on Qui-Gon’s face. 

“Master, please stop, you’re scaring me,” Anakin whispered.

Anakin’s back hit the door, he could get no further from Qui-Gon. The man had blocked him in. “You would DARE take the blade from ME?! You are nothing but an insolent LITTLE BRAT,” the man raised his hands to slap the child. The hit landing with a loud smack, leaving behind a painful stinging sensation. Qui-Gon raised his hand to smack him again.

"STOP IT," the child screamed.

Anakin had his arms covering his head, cowered over in order to protect himself from Qui-Gon's wrath. He couldn't stop the violent shivers that overtook his body as he waited for the next blow to come. When the hit never landed, he peeked from under his arms. Qui-Gon was standing there frozen. A blank look had made its way onto his face. Cold and empty. 

Anakin heaved a sigh of relief, slowly uncurling himself. He looked inquisitively at the man. He appeared to be unaware of his surroundings. Testing his luck Anakin said, "give me the knife."

The man carefully handed over the knife. The blank look still on his face. 

Good, Anakin thought, the man seemed to listen to him. Gently cradling the blade Anakin spoke once more, "you will forget about the knife and what happened."

"I will forget about the knife and what happened," Qui-Gon repeated, monotonously.

Pleased that he would not have to fight Qui-Gon, the boy left. After making his way back to his room he hid the knife once more.

  
  
  
  


…

  
  


"My boy," Sidious crooned from his slouched position on the throne, "have you decided who you will condemn for your fist soul?"

Anakin blankly stared at the sith, he had come to his realization as he fell asleep. "I will use jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn."

At this Sidious just grinned, things always go according to plan.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writning the scene with Qui-Gon and the knife all I could think about was the ring from Lord of the Rings. 
> 
> Also, we are nearing the end of young Anakin!!! (*^▽^*) Seriously, one more chapter left of baby Ani. I have the next one and a half chapters written, so I should update again soon
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated


	6. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE LAST CHAPTER OF TINY ANI!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy to finally get to the last chapter of the past. \\(￣︶￣*\\))
> 
> So I have had this chapter written for around three weeks, but I wasn't happy with how it was turning out, so I give up. I may have to come back fine-tune this chapter. 🙃

A month passed, and Anakin no longer saw Qui-Gon as a good man, the night with the knife ingrained in his memory. If a knife could cause Qui-Gon to turn violent, who knew what else might trigger the man. He saw the man as nothing more than a hypocrite, he preached about being a good jedi, and being kind to all one meets, but would not hesitate to hit a small child. If Anakin had not been blessed with these powers Qui-Gon would have beat him further. That night Anakin had felt a killing intent, had he not forced him to stop he would have tried to kill him.

Anakin remained a good student for Qui-Gon, but an even better one for Sidious. The sith lord’s lessons came with the knowledge that when he disappointed him, he would pay the consequences. The child had learnt that the hard way. But it didn’t matter, no, what mattered was setting the trap for Qui-Gon’s descent into hell. 

  
  


…

  
  
  


A dam had opened. By choosing the victim for his first soul he had met the requirement for Sidious to actually start teaching him things. The first thing the boy would learn was how to excerpt his will onto others, the same trick that had saved him from Qui-Gon’s fury. It was a skill that left Anakin with a gross feeling on his skin. Because of this the boy secretly vowed to use it only in self-defense, lest he truly become evil.

Silently, Anakin began to practice what he learnt from the sith during the day. Fading into the shadows, communing with the lost souls that hid in the corners, and moving things with his mind, these were the easy tasks. But they were not his favorite, his favorite was to break the laws of nature and raise the dead. Something he dreamt about after his mother died. He knew now that she had been dead too long, and that with her body burnt into ash she could never rise again. However, when he first heard about it, he studied the art as though his life depended on it. In order to hone his craft he began killing birds and other small animals, and attempted to revive them. 

The first successful revival would occur one bright spring morning, as he raked the fallen leaves and flowers. Underneath the tree lay a dead bird, killed by someone other than Anakin. Gently he cradled the bird and bowed his head. Slowly Anakin pulled the life from the rose bush and let it seep into the bird’s corpse. Opening his eyes, Anakin peered down at the now alive bird. He opened his hands to allow the bird to fly off and allowed a bright smile to bloom across his face.

  
  


…

  
  


That same night, Anakin would find himself in the grand hall. “Master,” Anakin said, a smile forming on his face, “I managed to reanimate my first living creature.”

“Good, good, my boy. We shall now move onto the next task, condemning that fool of a man you call master.”

Anakin couldn’t help but think to himself that Sidious also fell under that category. “I am excited to begin.”

…

  
  


For the next few months he would slowly drain Qui-Gon’s energy from him. While Anakin was allowed to take some of it for himself he was ordered to pour it into Maul, so that the sith may shadow and watch over him. Slowly the child learnt to manipulate dreams, how to influence them, how to create a new one from nothing. It was tiring work, he spent his waking hours learning from Qui-Gon, and his resting hours either learning from Sidious and Maul, or influencing Qui-Gon’s dreams. Everytime he went to the Sith hells, he used his own energy to open a “portal”. He was tired, and it was beginning to show in his work. Enough so that Sidious commanded him to rest for one night so that he may cease being useless. 

He was hidden in the shadows of Qui-Gon’s room, the old man lay on his bed, terror filling his eyes. His angel was sitting in a chair next to the bed, desperately trying to get Qui-Gon’s attention. Out from the same shadow that Anakin resided stepped Darth Maul. Anakin watched with a mix of horror and glee as Maul stabbed Qui-Gon, killing the man. As Anakin stood there, Obi-Wan rose and began to fight Mual, grabbing Qui-Gon’s sword. Cheerfully the boy watched as Obi-Wan overpowered the sith and killed him. This was wonderful! Maul dying with Qui-Gon would leave only Sidious on his kill list. 

Anakin woke with a start. He would no longer keep Maul at arms length, no, instead he would ask the sith for more help. If he managed to open a hole large enough for the demon to slip into the mortal realm, he could effectively kill him. Well, more like his angel could kill him.

With this sign from the force itself, Anakin began to drain Qui-Gon with more vigor. Anakin had been cautious before, afraid to take too much. Now however, he no longer had such hold ups. 

Summer was drawing to a close and the now eleven year old had a plan, he would kill Qui-Gon by the new year. This left him four months to drain the man of everything. 

A month in, and Anakin was beginning to have doubts. How could he possibly kill the man in time? He was as resilient as a mountain, refusing to change. Anakin gazed out the window from his desk. Watching the leaves fall, he had no idea where to start. He felt as though he was taking too many things at once, which made everything attack weaker. He let his gaze drift to the bell tower. He would take away the man’s stamina first, make him lose his routine, make him suffer.

  
  


…

  
  
  


Watching Qui-Gon become bed bound had brought on a strong feeling of satisfaction. Though when he was alone at night with his thoughts he worried if this was the right thing to do. No, it had to be. Qui-Gon had tried to hurt him, and he had thrown his angel to the curb. Not to mention that Anakin repeatedly told Qui-Gon what had happened with the sith, and yet the man barely listened and never believed him. He was doing the right thing. Everyone would be happier once he was gone.

Anakin was still uncertain if he was making the right choice until Obi-Wan offered to continue his training. If he was doing something wrong, why would the force reward him? It was clearly a sign that he was doing a job that must be done.

Over the next three months he would have Qui-Gon slowly tear himself apart. From dreams to just generally furthering his insanity. He cursed the man to decay whilst still alive, to become a living corpse. The child shone with Qui-Gon’s living force. The veil between the mortal realm and the sith weakened slowly in the corner that Anakin foresaw Qui-Gon’s death. The new year came, and Anakin accepted that he would fall a bit behind schedule, as he wanted Maul to kill him. Finally, a week after the new year, a hole formed. It was now a matter of days.

  
  


…

  
  
  


As a courtesy, Anakin let the creatures in the shadows inform Qui-Gon that he would die today. Anakin was keyed up, he wanted to say goodbye to Qui-Gon, though he knew that the man knew that he was the one cursing him. He also knew that the force was moving darkly around Qui-Gon. This was hardly unusual, except for the fact that Anakin had not polluted the force with the darkside, and instead it was coming naturally from Qui-Gon. 

With all of his lessons it would not be till ten at night that he managed to make it to Qui-Gon’s room. Stopping at the door he gathered his nerves. Moving to stand in the doorway, Anakin gazed blankly at his former master. Qui-Gon swallowed, “Ani, come close.”

The force screamed at the boy, warning him that if he did as he was told, he may regret it. Cautiously he had a force projection move to sit in the chair next to Qui-Gon’s bed. “Closer.”

The force projection leaned his ear towards Qui-Gon. The man took a wet breath, steading himself, “I know-I know what you are…”

Anakin had figured as much, only to gasp in horror as Qui-Gon began to strangle his force projection. Any sympathy died as his force projection “died” by his master’s hands. Glee erupted across Qui-Gon’s face, his chest heaving. Anakin let him have a small victory before revealing the truth, “You know I almost felt bad.”

Qui-Gon whipped his head to stare at the child. Anger over taking his face, with fury burning in his one remaining eye. He then turned his head to stare at his lap, where a body should have been. “You really never learn,” Anakin said.

“How-”

“How what? This is not the first time that you have seen impossible things.”

Anakin almosted wanted to laugh. The man had still not understood that many of the things he saw weren’t there. “Why,” Qui-Gon whispered.

“Hmm?” Anakin titled his head questioningly.

“Why did you do this to me, what was the reason?”

Anakin paused, what should he say. That the man was rotten at the core, that it was revenge for how he treated his angel, that it was revenge for not being there when he needed him most, for never listening, so that Anakin could be trained by Obi-Wan, for a night that Qui-Gon can’t even remember? There were too many options. “I had to condemn my first soul,” he finally settled on. 

“Why me?”

Anakin shrugged, there were so many reasons why it would be him. “PLEASE, I’m already dying! I just want to know the reason, WHY. WHY ME?!” Qui-Gon sobbed.

“It had to be you, Anakin stared at Qui-Gon, “I’m sorry. Goodbye master Qui-Gon. I’m sorry, and thank you.”

Anakin turned and began to walk away, ignoring Qui-Gon’s sobs. Nothing he said would have made the man feel any better. Not to mention he had watched Qui-Gon attempt to kill him. He no longer felt anything for the man.

Silently, Anakin slipped into the shadows. There he found Maul waiting for him. Half an hour later Obi-Wan entered the room. Qui-Gon lay there with his eye closed, as though he was attempting to become one with the force. “Mas- Qui-Gon, what are you doing,” Obi-Wan questioned. 

Qui-Gon opened his eye to peer at Obi-Wan, a smile forming across his face. Though it dimmed as Anakin felt Qui-Gon realize that he was still in the vicinity. Obi-Wan also watched the smile rescind and asked, “are you okay?”

“Ah, yes I’m okay padawan,” Qui-Gon lied. 

Qui-Gon relaxed back into his pillows, as the hole tore open enough for Maul to slip into the physical realm. Obi-Wan, who was busy trying to tell Qui-Gon about Anakin’s training, did not see the sith. Qui-Gon however did. Silently, Maul stood opposite of Obi-Wan and stabbed Qui-Gon clean through his chest. A smile formed on Anakin’s face as Obi-Wan grabbed Qui-Gon’s sword just like his vision. Quickly the two began to destroy the man’s room as the tiny space was not meant to handle a full on sword fight. At long last, Obi-Wan sliced Maul clean in half. Obi-Wan grabbed the sith’s blade and stabbed him through the heart in order to make sure the sith would perish. After making sure that the sith was in fact dead, the young man rushed back to Qui-Gon’s side. The dying man whispered for Obi-Wan’s ears only. “Train the boy.”

Anakin left his corner so that he may rush from his room to Qui-Gon’s. By the time he got back to the room, Master Windu was checking on the dead sith as Obi-Wan silently cried over Qui-Gon’s corpse. Oh no, his angel was crying. Did he not see how he would be happier in the long run? It would be okay, because he had Anakin to comfort him. Hugging Obi-Wan, Anakin made himself cry so that Obi-Wan may feel less alone. “It’ll be okay Obi-Wan,” Anakin cried, “I’ll stay by your side.” 

The young man simply hugged Anakin tighter. Yes, everything was going to be  _ okay. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy to be done with the same section of the story as Blasphemy. Honestly, I have been waiting to get past this part since I first started writing the fic. Also, if you have read Blasphemy you will notice that I skipped and glossed over things, this was to allow the fic to not turn so gruesome and gory. So, now that Qui-Gon is dead we can finally move on. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have been hesitant to post this chapter because this part of the series is going to be longer, and I originally wanted to have more of it written before I started.  
> Quick note: Qui-Gon did not tell Anakin his name, and "Anakin's soul" is actually his force signature.


End file.
